Mama Odie
Mama Odie é uma gentilmente velha sacerdotisa de vodu que vive nas profundezas dos pântanos da Louisiana. Ela é uma das protagonistas menores no filme A Princesa e o Sapo, onde ela atua como Fada Madrinha do filme. Ela é dublada por Jenifer Lewis. Personalidade Uma mulher excêntrica e sábia, que tem um grande poder e não usá-lo para conceder desejos. Ela desafia Tiana e Naveen para 'cavar mais fundo'. De acordo com a mulher sábia, o que ela diz aos outros visitantes, ela ganha para ela mesma. Mama Odie é uma mulher bem conhecida em todo o pântano. Louis, o Jacaré se refere a ela como a "Rainha do Pântano". Embora incrivelmente doce e maternal, Mama Odie parece ser muito temida pelos outros. O próprio Louis tinha medo dela antes dos eventos do filme. Os demônios de magia negra que trabalham com o malvado Dr. Facilier também foram mostrados para temê-la, pois sua magia é capaz de eliminá-los com bastante facilidade. O companheiro mais próximo de Mama Odie é a cobra Juju, que atua como seu assistente, constantemente ajudando a mulher com várias tarefas ao longo da sua casa. Sendo cega, Mama Odie geralmente pode encontrar-se em perigo cômico em sua casa na árvore, apenas para ser salva por Juju. O amor de Mama Odie para ele é mostrado várias vezes, tratando-o como seu próprio filho muitas vezes. Mama Odie também parece ter uma boa amizade com Ray o Vagalume e sua família antes dos eventos do filme, admirando a coragem da avó de Ray, especialmente. Papel no filme Depois de se tornar sapos através da magia do malvado Dr. Facilier, Tiana e o príncipe Naveen conhecem com um vaga-lume chamado Ray e um jacaré chamado Louis para encontrar Mama Odie para que ela pudesse reverter a maldição. No entanto, o doutor malvado exige do sangue de Naveen, como parte de seu plano para dominar Nova Orleães, e envia uma horda de demônios sombra para capturá-lo. No meio da noite, Naveen é repentinamente seqüestrado pelos ditos demônios. Felizmente, Mama Odie chega bem na hora e usa sua luz mágica para eliminar os monstros com facilidade. Com isso fora do caminho, Mama Odie levá-los para sua casa. No interior, Tiana tenta pedir Mama por ajuda, mas a sacerdote vodu maluca é muito preocupado com outras coisas, como cozinhar e arrumar seu gumbo. Não só isso, Mama Odie sabe que tanto Tiana e Naveen desejam ser humanos, mas precisa de algo mais. Ela tenta explicar para eles que cavar mais fundo para char a resposta. O tema da canção revela-se um fracasso, tendo Tiana acreditar que ela precisa trabalhar duro para conseguir, em vez de seguir seu coração. Desde que a canção foi um fracasso, Mama Odie decide dar a dupla o que o querem e os leva para sua panela gumbo onde ela localiza uma princesa que vai quebrar a maldição através de um beijo em Naveen. A princesa acaba por ser Charlotte La Bouff, que é a "princesa" do desfile de Carnaval, sendo que seu pai é o rei. Mama explica que Tiana e Naveen só tem até a meia-noite para chegar a Charlotte, que é quando o carnaval acaba. Com suas tarefas plenamente realizadas, a equipe lidera para Nova Orleães. O Mama Odie não aparece novamente até o final do filme, onde ela usa o poder investido nela para casar Tiana e Naveen em sua cerimônia de casamento no igarapé após os dois proclamarem seu amor. Desde que Tiana se tornou a esposa de Naveen, ela se tornou uma princesa, transformando, assim, os dois de volta para humanos, vivendo felizes para sempre. Vídeo games ''The Princess and the Frog Mama Odie faz uma aparição no jogo como um personagem não-jogável que ajuda Tiana durante todo o jogo. Ela também é destaque em um mini-jogo. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Assim como outros personagens do filme, Mama Odie é brevemente mencionada por Tiana no jogo. Parques da Disney [[Arquivo:Nbccbb.jpg|thumb|250px|Mama Odie como aparece no ''Disney On Ice.]]Apesar de ter aparências dentro dos parques temáticos da Disney em algum entretenimento, Mama Odie não fez uma aparição ao vivo fora do Disney On Ice. No entanto, sua canção marca registrada, Dig a Little Deeper, é comumente apresentada em entretenimentos, geralmente cantado por Tiana. ''Disney Believe'' A bordo do cruzeiro Disney Dream, Mama Odie é um dos últimos "Magic Makers" que o Pai Prático encontra em sua jornada. Ela canta Dig a Little Deeper e transporta-lo de volta para casa quando ele finalmente aprendeu a acreditar em magia. ''Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom'' Em Frontierland e Liberty Square, Mama Odie recebe uma mensagem de Merlin o Assistente de que um mal está surgindo em sua área. Ela checa seu gumbo no pote para descobrir que Doutor Facilier voltou de sua morte através de Hades e quer assumir Nova Orleães. Mama Odie orienta os visitantes do parque em uma missão para derrotar o vilão. Mama também tem seu próprio cartão de magia conhecido como "Mama Odie's Magic Charm". Trivialidades *Ela é o oposto do Doutor Facilier, tanto na aparência quanto na abordagem. Doutor Facilier é alto, jovem e magro, enquanto Mama Odie é baixa, velha e gorda. Facilier dá às pessoas o que eles (acham que) querem, enquanto Mama dá às pessoas o que eles (se eles sabem disso ou não) precisam. Além disso, Doutor Facilier está implícito para ter "feito um pacto com o diabo" por seus poderes, enquanto Mama está implícita para ter ganhado seus poderes ao longo de sua vida. *Quando ela aparece pela primeira vez, ela mencionou que tem 197 anos de idade. *Em um roteiro antigo, Dr. Facilier teria sido o filho de Mama Odie, que seguiu o caminho das trevas, ao contrário de sua mãe. Neste mesmo script, aconteceria um confronto entre os dois, o que teria convergido em uma grande batalha durante as festividades do carnaval. *Jennifer Lewis, atriz de voz de Mama Odie, também expressou Flo de Carros. *Mama Odie é a segunda mulher idosa a ser mostrada com os pés descalços, depois de Madame Bonfamille (embora no caso de Madame, ela foi vista com os pés descalços por uma fração de segundo, quando ela percebe que seus gatos foram sequestrados). *Apesar de ter, aparentemente, uma boa amizade com Ray, Mama Odie é misteriosamente ausente durante o seu funeral. *Mama Odie se assemelha a Suga Mama de A Família Radical. Categoria:Personagens de A Princesa e o Sapo Categoria:Usuários de Mágia Categoria:Mulheres Categoria:Personagens Disney Categoria:Personagens de Comédia Categoria:Personagens que cantam Categoria:Personagens sábios Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Heroínas Categoria:Feiticeiras Categoria:Personagens do Disney On Ice Categoria:Personagens dos parques da Disney Categoria:Personagens afro-americanos Categoria:Personagens com deficiência Categoria:Personagens com Spell Cards Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Rainhas Categoria:Personagens Icônicos